Coop
Coop Halliwell the husband of Phoebe Halliwell and the father of their three daughters: Prue, Parker and Paris. Coop is the only cupid agent who is also a father. History First Life oop was born a little over two centuries ago. He died in his mother's arms shortly after he was born. A short while after he died, his soul was brought to Cupid's Temple by a Cupid Agent, and he was reborn as a cherub. Once he became a full-fledged Cupid, he was never allowed to visit his family for his protection. During Charmed Coop first came to Phoebe in late 2006 under the identity of a neighbor looking to find his apartment. Phoebe instantly did not trust him, and suspected him of being a demon. Later that day, she broke into his apartment hoping to confirm her suspicion. However, Coop was waiting for her, and explained to her that he was sent by the Elders to help her repair her love life, as she had lost interest having given it up so many times for the greater good. Phoebe was offended by this, irritated that the Elders would think she needed help to find love. However, Coop knew that she was just scared due to her previous heartbreaks and disappointments. He then reassured her that it wasn't to late to fall in love, and that her future daughter was destined to be born. In an attempt to get her to open up her heart up to the possibility of love again, Coop took her to the past to see her past love. This reopened her heart to the love and joy that falling in love can bring. Phoebe quickly grew to trust Coop and sought his advice on both magical and family matters and over time, the two began to develop feelings for each other. Coop fell first, but continued setting Phoebe up with other men to make her happy. However, Phoebe vetoed all of his matches as she was falling in love with him. Knowing that it was forbidden for Cupids to date or marry their charges, Phoebe and Coop both decided to hide their feelings from each other to save themselves from the trauma that her sister Piper and her husband Leo went through. However, during one of their disagreements, Phoebe told him it was him that she wanted and the two finally shared a kiss. Even though they both believed that their love was forbidden, Coop insisted that they could have a life together and was willing to fight for them. However, while Phoebe loved him, she was afraid of getting hurt. Coop was hurt, but he stuck by her and continued to support her during magical affairs. Shortly after, Phoebe and Paige were both killed in an explosion. However, a devastated Coop gave Piper his ring so that she could go back in time and save them. Wyatt and Chris, who had traveled back in time, told Phoebe that The Elders had made an exception for Phoebe and Coop, due to everything they put her through over the years. As Wyatt said to his aunt and uncle, "it wasn't, and it will never be, a forbidden love." This allowed Phoebe to freely accept her love for Coop, which also enables her to teleport him to her through their shared connection: love. After the sisters won the battle against the Triad and returned home, Phoebe immediately greeted Coop and the two shared a loving embrace and started a romantic life together. They then soon married. Birth of his daughters After marrying, the two peacefully and happily welcomed a beautiful daughter who they named Prue Halliwell, after Phoebe's late sister. The birth of Prue prompted them to move out of their apartment and into a house, as they wanted to have more children. Once there, they welcomed a second daughter, Parker Halliwell into the world. Unlike Prue, Parker was born in the midst of the worldwide crisis where all magical creatures had lost their powers, including thre own, and mortals gained them instead. Coop is with Phoebe during birth. When situations turn to the worse, Coop and the others take shelter at Magic School: an institution of magic. He meets up with Phoebe and Parker later on in an ally during the midst of battles triggered by gangs of magic-users. They manage to get to the shelter in one piece. After good magic gained victory and balance was restored to the world, Coop, Phoebe, and Parker's powers returned. A few years after Parker was born, they welcomed another daughter who they named, Paris Halliwell, into the world. Her birth was natural and happy. While Phoebe was giving birth, there friend, Billie Jenkins watched over Prue and Parker. Before Blessed Coop still happily married to Phoebe, and still with her and his two daughters, Parker and Paris. Coop still working as a Cupid despite aging. Physical Appareance Coop is exactly six-feet three-inches tall, with a muscular and athletic physique. He is very good looking with brown eyes, pale skin and dark hair. He has a somewhat masculine physique, broad cheekbones, and a mark below his left eye. As far as clothing in concerned, Coop mainly is seen wearing long-sleeved shirts, boots and long jackets paired with dark-colored jeans. Personality As a Cupid, Coop is sympathetic toward others' feelings, and always encourages others to overcome their fear in matters of love, as he did with Phoebe before falling in love with her. Coop is also humorous, poetic, and pacifistic like Whitelighters. Because of his natural state, Coop is incapable of killing, but would still stand up and fight for the people he loves. Like Leo, he doesn't always believe in his troops' methods when it involves his wife. Despite knowing his wife's past with Cole, he is understanding toward her feelings, especially when Cole sacrificed himself to save him. Notes and Trivia Category:Blessed Category:Parents Category:Good Beings